


經理的小年下秘書—3

by Faiacc122



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiacc122/pseuds/Faiacc122





	經理的小年下秘書—3

「你想要我嗎？」

「歐膩...別開玩笑了，我得洗澡了...」星伊企圖起身，可是又被容仙壓回去。

容仙對於星伊的逃避態度感覺不滿，於是直接覆上她的唇，四瓣紅唇緊貼在一起，唇齒相依。星伊怔怔地看着已閉上雙眼的容仙，感覺到對方的小舌正在裡面輾轉著，時不時到處吸吮著，一股溫熱正在包圍自己的小舌。

主動的人已經不滿現在，想要貪婪地吸取更多屬於對方的香氣，慢慢加深這個吻，甚至開始輕力地啃咬著對方的小舌。手上的力氣逐漸加大，讓被壓倒的人不能有任何反抗的動作，只能順從於自己的指令。

「第一次接吻嗎?」容仙退去小嘴問道。

「嗯...唔...」回答的櫻桃小嘴被強勢地堵上。

當嫩舌滑進星伊的口中，她們的身體更貼合在一起，兩人呼吸變得灼熱。初次接吻的星伊抵不住誘惑，學會閉起雙眼，也開始回吻著對方，用青澀的動作，把小舌與對方的交纏在一起，互相索取每一個角落的香甜。

「要控制呼吸，小笨蛋。」

容仙刮了刮星伊的鼻子，後者頓時臉上一陣燥熱，更泛起潮紅，剛張開雙眼的視線並不對焦。容仙將她的臉放在星伊眼前，強制把迷惘的目光落向自己的視線，讓兩人互相對望。

「我...我不會...」

「那...我找一天來教你哦...」

容仙靠近星伊的耳朵，與她竊竊細語，並向敏感的頸窩吹氣，令那個小人兒的身體不禁顫抖，一口一口地吸著粗氣，來平復自己的心情和剛才的刺激。

「歐膩...我想起來...」委屈的眼神哀求道。

「不行喔。」

骨節分明的手開始脫下了自己的西裝外套，將自己的白襯衫脫下胸前的鈕扣，像大霧被覆蓋著的黑色胸罩可以在上方看見。雙手暫時自由的星伊腰卻被容仙張腿坐著，脫完衣服的人彎腰為星伊解開衣服上的鈕扣，眼前的是粉色小巧的胸罩。

熟悉的把手伸進後背讓酥胸解脫，為她脫下這累贅。將初見世面的蓓蕾輕裡揉搓，令身下的人不禁輕聲呼叫，持續地按揉，蓓蕾早已挺立，這時候容仙一口含著挺立的蓓蕾，不斷地用口腔的溫暖包圍蓓蕾。

「啊...歐膩不要這樣...」蓓蕾的刺激令星伊感到舒服，但星伊的唯一理智告訴她要停止了。

「不誠實的小孩要被懲罰。」

容仙向後跪下，將星伊的內褲脫下來，兩手撐大星伊雙腿，但此時身前的人開始反抗，把雙腿夾緊，不想讓其他人看到她最後的底線。

「這樣...不好...」

「張開。」容仙突然變得嚴肅，用上司的語氣命令著。

「歐膩...我...」

「最後一遍，給我張開。」

此時的星伊知道自己需要容仙去滿足她，加上容仙的語氣令人覺得不可違抗，雖然內心覺得羞恥，但也只好聽從她的指令，慢慢地張開雙腿。由於內心覺得過於害羞，星伊下意識地將雙手遮住腿心，緊閉著眼睛。

容仙拿開她雙手，不斷欣賞著屬於星伊的密處，粉嫩的入口已經泥濘不堪，先用膝蓋輕微頂上腿心，讓星伊呼喊出聲。聽到她的聲音，右手開始撫上花瓣摩擦，拇指按揉著小核，第一次體驗的星伊身體雖然不停抖顫，卻因為容仙的東西而產生快感。

「哈啊...嗯...」

星伊聽到從自己口中溢出的嬌喘，兩手連忙按著嘴巴，試圖阻止自己發出聲音。

「要進去了，會有一點點痛喔。」

原本在外面遊蕩的手指慢慢伸進入口裡，害怕初嘗禁果的人的不適，容仙先用食指徐徐放入，同時觀察著那人的反應，進入一點後手指感到一塊薄膜的存在，可以感受到薄膜的軟弱，最後以最柔軟的力度貫穿薄膜，然後停下動作。

「嗯...啊...歐膩...」

「很痛嗎？」右手在甬道止下動作，左手則為眼前人撥開額頭上的碎髮，俯身湊近她臉龐親下。

「歐膩我喜歡你...」傻呼呼的獻出自己的第一次，想向那人表達自己的心意。

「那...我可不客氣囉。」

原本停在原地的手指忽然抽動起來，前所未有的快感帶著一絲絲痛楚向自己襲來，呻吟聲再也止不住，下體初嘗這種刺激，不斷在抽插時從小穴中流出愛液。

「啊...歐膩...好像壞惹...」

這句話令容仙更想狠狠地蹂躪她，但想到這是初夜，只好先放過她。小穴加上一指，發力地向頂點抽插，不管身下人的哀求，只管用力插入密道，為的是她更多的呻吟和快感。初夜的甬道十分緊緻，好在甬道的蜜液讓手指更舒服及方便插入，令星伊減少了不必的痛楚。

「啊...啊...哈啊...」

不斷被抽插的下身突然抽搐，連續噴出好幾道液體，讓容仙的白襯衫濕透，右手已經充滿愛液，一部分慢慢從甬道流出外面，抽搐的人兒躺在床上不斷發出微小的嬌喘聲，口中說出斷斷續續的句子。

「嗯...歐膩...喜歡...啊...」

「說好這是懲罰，可沒有休息的時間。」

濕透的三指伸進熟悉的地方，這次沒有剛才的速度，而是在裡面不斷摸索，為的是找甬道裡的突起。當中指在皺摺處找到一顆突起時，用力一按，如她所料，身體的主人的叫聲變大，身體也變得一顫一抖。

當正當星伊以為容仙要對她的敏感處下手時，三指停下動作，令自己身下的空虛感發大，用哀求的神情看著那個露出笑容的人，示意她繼續剛才的動作。

「星伊，求我。」

「歐膩...拜託惹...」

「說清楚。」

「拜託...歐膩...拜託...我要...」

「最後一次機會。」

「歐膩...拜託用手指用力插進來我裡面。」星伊主動再張大自己雙腿。

「如你所願。」

三指的律動越來越快，每一次插進小穴時都會輕裡刮到突起，星伊承受不住每次手指帶來的刺激，緊緊抱著容仙，不自覺地在容仙耳邊發出輕聲呻吟，像是特地引誘她一樣。

「歐膩...啊...歐膩...」每次都呼喊著容仙。

容仙發力頂進小穴頂端，此時的星伊腰身弓起，繼續抱著容仙，像一個小孩一樣，下身早已滲出半透明的液體，渾身抽搐不止，喘氣聲在房間裡迴盪。容仙耍壞，特意再高潮後再用手指頂入，甬道裡的花液再次滲出。

「喜歡嗎？」容仙低頭含著挺起的蓓蕾。

「嗯...喜歡...」

「我要歐膩的...」

星伊開始為容仙解下白襯衫的鈕扣，讓黑色胸罩完完全全露出。正當星伊準備把胸罩的解扣也一同脫下，容仙抓住她的手。

「小壞蛋。」

「可是...我也想...」

「可以...答應你下次好不好？」哄著小孩子。

「嗯，歐膩晚安。」

「晚安。」

容仙為星伊拭擦了下身的密汁，將髒衣服一同扔進洗手間，然後進被窩裡抱著累透的人兒入睡。


End file.
